Una historia que contar!
by Aa-09-Zz
Summary: hace muchos años un horrible cometido a matado a nuestras protagonistas, brindadoles la oportunidad que no muchos tienen, que ellas anhelan la libertad, y ser un humano de nuevo, veamos cuanto les dura el encanto, estudios, hermanos, amor, y mucho mas!
1. Chapter 1

debo recordarles que Inuyasha no me pertence ni ninguno de sus personajes, y espero que les guste.....!!!!!

REVIEWS!!!!!!

* * *

Viento, fuego, agua y tierra

Y algunos tesoros más…

Era una noche oscura, lo único que se podía ver en el cielo era una gran bola blanca de luz. La luna llena, era lo único bello y hermoso en el cielo azul oscuro de esa noche del 9 de Diciembre de 1991.

En la selva del Amazonas todo estaba tan silencioso, tan sospechoso… como si ni un animal de esa selva existiera como si no hubiera nada de vida, solo cuatro voces se escuchaba a lo lejos del centro de aquella selva. Así es solo cuatro voces, no podían ser de humanos ya que no abrían soportado ni una media hora en una selva llena de tigres, de jaguares, pumas y panteras que caminan sigilosamente por la tierra húmeda de aquella zona.

En una pequeña fogata encendida, estaban cuatro animales realmente raros elegantes como si fueran de un rey, y lo mas importante es que unos de los animales no se los habían visto durante hace de miles de años…

El primer animal era un tigre blanco con un medallón en la pata derecha, claramente se podían observar raros signos escritos en el medallón de aquel animal, el medallón era de plata y un leve azul cielo, por lo tanto el tigre no era como todos los tigres blancos. No, este era realmente extraño, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate misterios, Alrededor de su cuello tenia pequeños diamantes muy brillantes… la verdad era exótica.

Otro de los animales el mas raro de todos era un dragón, este dragón se paraba con sus dos patas, era de un color rojo carmesí y se podían ver que sus escamas ardían como el fuego de aquella fogata. Este también tenía un medallón un poco parecido al del tigre blanco solo que este tenia a su alrededor una pequeña circunferencia de oro puro y dentro de esta tenia una joya preciosa roja que dentro estaba escrito algo raro como en el medallón del tigre blanco. El pequeño medallón se situaba en el pecho del dragón asiéndolo así una joya espectacular en aquel ejemplar.

Los otros dos animales eran dos gatos de gran tamaño uno de ellos era tan negro que casi no podía observarse a simple vista, era una pantera muy fina para aquella selva, mientras el otro felino era un puma igual de fino como la pantera.

La pantera tenía unos ojos color verde esmeralda que resaltaban de su pelaje negro. Al igual que los, otros tenía un medallón pero este tenía forma de hoja, el pequeño medallón si situaba en la frente de la pantera y al igual que los ojos de aquella, era de color verde esmeralda pero este era más brillante que los ojos. Una pequeña cadena también de esmeralda estaba alrededor de su cuello y en el medio tenia el cristal más grande de esmeralda de aquella cadena, por supuesto tenia escrito con uno signos raros unas palabras como la de los demás.

El puma era de un color hermoso marrón, el color de sus ojos eran cafés, tenia enormes garras que con ellas podría cazar con gran facilidad. En su frente tenia una pequeña gota del color del mar, y un collar de plata el cual tenía dos pequeños círculos uno debajo del otro, el círculo que estaba situado debajo tenia tres colas de delfín: un cola de delfín arriba y así uniendo a los dos círculos y las otras dos colas estaban al final del círculo una al lado de la otra, y tenia unos pequeños símbolos escritos con pequeños trozos de diamantes.

El dragón susurro pequeñas palabras, luego de esto…después de decir esas palabras el dragón se había convertido en un ser humano su medallón de oro con la joya roja no cambio en nada como el dragón. Ahora en su forma humana cargaba una armadura de color carmesí y sus costuras eran de oro. La humana era de una piel blanca de ojos carmesí un poco claros su cabello era un marrón oscuro y en la puntas tenia algo de rojo carmesí al igual que su armadura troyana, que destacaba su hermosa figura de mujer.

Imitándolo los otros tres repitieron las palabras mágicas y el tigre blanco, la pantera y el puma se convirtieron en humanos.

El tigre blanco era una joven muchacha alta, de una piel blanca y unas cuantas pecas en la cara, su armadura era troyana al igual que la del dragón pero con la pequeña diferencia de ere de dos piezas era de plata pura y de un azul cielo y tenía una capa de color plateado que al parecer no pesaba como la plata.

La gran pantera de pelaje oscuro se convirtió en una joven de piel oscura su cabello era tan negro como su pelaje de pantera… su cabello era lacio y lo recogían pequeñas mariposas esmeraldas. Sus ojos eran verdes como los de aquella pantera, su mirada inspiraba sinceridad y paz a cualquiera que los viera. La hoja de su frente había desaparecido solamente quedaba un leve cicatriz de la existencia de aquella hoja color esmeralda. Su collar estaba situado en el mismo lugar.

La joven lucia un vestido esmeralda estraple con unas botas de tacón alto del mismo color. En la espalda canela de aquella joven salían dos alas verdes transparentes que daban la impresión de ser de un hada de tamaño natural.

Luego otra joven que había sido un puma ase unos instantes era una joven de color canela su cabello era liso y tenia algunos dos o cuatro mechones trenzados con una tela azul como el mar. Sus ojos eran marrones, su altura le asía lucir un vestido de tiras azul. El vestido comenzaba con un fuerte azul que se iba degradando con dos tipos de azul: azul marino y azul eléctrico que tenía cristales en forma de gotas pequeñas mínimas que solo se podían ver con una lupa, y estas se presentaban en el azul eléctrico de vestido. La pequeña gota que tenía en su frente y el medallón de las colas de delfín no habían desaparecidos en nada ni de lugar si quiera. Y tenia tres joyas nuevas eran zarcillos, tenía unos zarcillos largos y al final tenia una gota de plata, en su oreja derecha tenía un segundo pero este era solo un pequeño diamante redondo.

De repente la joven con la capa gris izo un leve reverencia hacia todos los presente, luego se aclaro un poco la voz para poder hablar.

-Buenas noches…creo que todos los presentes saben por que estamos aquí en esta noche de luna llena…-

-Todos sabemos que debemos encontrarnos aquí para recibir todos nuestros poderes…aunque tan solo por este día nos veamos es muy bueno verlos-dijo Kagura ahora convertida en humana.

-Claro Kagome…bueno todos sabemos que debemos buscar de inmediato nuestros poderes o si no lo mismo que ocurrió hace mas de 450 podría ocurrir de nuevo pero esta ves en todo el mundo… - Una pequeña entonación de voz que provenía de la joven del vestido azul interrumpió a - Creo que nos quieres decir algo nos es así Ayame?-

-Gracias, lo que yo quiero decir es que me da miedo me asusta lo que va a pasar después que Naraku lo sepa, en tan solo pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina…-En cuestión de segundos lo que era una selva tranquila se convirtió en un gran alboroto, varias luces de color verde, azul, rojo y algo de plateado estaba incendiado la selva, poco a poco el fuego se apoderaba de cada árbol, y de cada rincón de aquella selva.

-¡Ayame, rápido vuela y huye de aquí, asía la montaña del norte escóndete hasta que te avisemos esta bien!-Le grito Kagome a la joven del vestido verde esmeralda-Sango, Kagura, síganme y les diré donde se tendrán que esconder…-

-Kagome, Kagura, Sango, cuídense y no dejen que Naraku los encuentre, para quitarles la llave de la Puerta de la Vida… ¡adiós!- Y sin mas que decir Ayame se fue asía la montaña del norte a esconderse de Naraku.

Mientras los demás veían a su amiga Ayame partir, el trío desapareció, cada uno diferente, Kagome desapareció con una leve brisa, el cuerpo de Sango desapareció como agua pulverizada, mientras que Kagura desapareció en llamas de un fuego ardiente.

Ayame volaba y volaba asía la montaña del norte con miedo, y con un solo pensamiento "que les abría pasado a sus amigas viento, agua y fuego"…

En un río no muy lejano estaban los tres amigos Sango Kagura y Kagome, asustadas de lo que les podría pasar se sentaron, se miraban mutuamente sus caras sin decir ni una palabra. Pasaron largas horas esperando en el mismo lugar, pensando en la silenciosa, peligrosa y oscura selva del Amazonas.

Sin esperar que nadie le dijera nada Sango y Kagura desaparecieron, mientras que Kagome se convirtió en un tigre blanco común, y no aquel realmente extraño con joyas, si no un tigre salvaje.

Paso toda la noche, y la selva ya estaba lista para recibir los primeros rayos del sol matutino. Todo aquello oscuro que existió una vez en la noche se había vuelto claro, el paisaje era un sueño, los ríos tenían las más claras aguas que pudieron haber existido en el mundo, se podían ver a lo lejos hermosas guacamayas de colores azul y rojo, volando por el hermoso cielo de aquella mañana, en tierra firme se veían cualquier tipo de animales extraños pero a la misma vez hermosos y poco vistos, como mariposas de un azul fantástico, tucanes, jaguar, osos hormigueros, morrocoyes, y bellas orquídeas en las copas de algunos árboles.

Todo aquello era fantástico a simple vista, pero lo que alguno no sabían era que lo sucedía en una cueva no muy lejos de donde estaba el tigre blanco de la otra noche.

La cueva era un poco húmeda, entraba pocos rayos de luz, lo que por supuesto era una de las tantas dificultades para ver lo que existía al final de aquella. Algo raro sucedió ya que al final de aquella cueva se podían ver cuatro sombras, las cuales estaban al frente de una pequeña puerta abierta, la cual tenía mucha luz, y esta permitía que al final de la cueva no se viera tan oscura.

-Ahora podemos convertirnos en lo que alguna vez fuimos-dijo Ayame con gran alegría en su tono de voz-ahora mis amigas podremos ser humanas de nuevo…aunque sea por poco tiempo pero…-un gran suspiro fue lo ultimo que pudo hacer Ayame por que en ese instante una vos proveniente de la puerta dijo con gran frialdad a Sango, Kagome, Ayame y Kagura.

-Como veo que están listas para ser de nuevo humanas…no olviden que a corto plazo, la vida les deparara cosas buenas y malas, al momento de entrar a mi verán el verdadero significado de esta. Nunca olviden lo que son: Guardianes de la vida, de la tierra, y que hace más de ochocientos años tuvieron familia. Recuerden esto es solo para ocultarlos de Naraku. Sólo espero que cuando regresen sean más fuertes de lo que son ahora… ¡adiós!-dijo una voz muy femenina, y a la misma vez muy frívola, despidiéndose de las chicas.

Las estrellas como nueva vida.

La puerta produjo un fuerte rayo de luz cegadora, no dejo ni rastros de aquellos jóvenes de la cueva.

Ahora encontrándose adentro de la extraña puerta, nadie sabia que hacer ni decir, solo se podían ver fuertes rayos de luz de cuatro hermosos colores, como el azul profundo del agua del mar, el verdoso color de hojas de las selvas y bosques, un rojo como el fuego ardiente un volcán, y por ultimo se encontraba una mezcla de colores como los de azul cielo y blanco, dando así la sensación de estar entre nubes de luces que te daban un poco de refrescante aire.

-Estas son una fuente ilimitada y muy poderosa de lo que son ustedes, sus poderes-dijo una voz, está ves era más dulce que la anterior- Solo me queda decirles, que para poder renovar esta fuente tiene que vivir en el mundo de los humanos…así que serán enviados a cierta parte de cierto país a vivir, a comenzar una nueva vida, tendrán entre 20 y 26 años y si las descubren causaran graves consecuencias…- en ese instante apareció una mejer joven, alta, de piel blanca y su cabello era dorado como los primeros rayos del sol de las mañanas, su vestimenta era un vestido de seda blanco, muy ligero.

La mujer extendió su mano y susurro "_Asca_", con tan solo decir estas palabras, le aparecieron cuatro flechas que brillaban intensamente, pero en la punta claramente se podía observar una sustancia negra y viscosa, que a lo lejos se podría oler un olor a putrefacción. La mirada angelical de mujer se convirtió rápidamente en un demonio, su cabello de hebras doradas se convirtió en un cabello negro con algunos mechones rojos que parecían que le ardían en su cabellera.

-¡Gabriela!... ¿como pudiste entrar aquí?-dijo Ayame rápidamente al percatarse de que era la hija de Naraku.

-Hoy ni nunca van a poder tener las estrellas de poder-dijo Gabriela con una sonrisa maquiavélica- Ahora mi padre se sentirá realmente orgulloso de mi al saber que hoy matare a sus peores enemigos a su basura en el camino que le impide hacer de este planeta su planeta para nuestros secuaces-en ese instante la muchacha angelical ahora convertida en la hija de Naraku lanzo una de sus flechas, la cual casi atravesó por completo la armadura de Kagura si fuera por que ella hizo una bola de fuego desapareciéndola por completo, esta a su ves estalló con una luz intensa.

-Sango debemos huir de inmediato - en ese momento Kagura lanzo una bocanada de fuego por toda la habitación.

Gabriela sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó a Ayame, Kagome, y Sango las tres flechas de veneno, apuntando justamente en el corazón, provocando una lucha entre las cinco, Kagome uso su capa de plata como escudo, y Sango extendió su mano e hizo una gran pared de hilo macizo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron rápidos y audaces de parte de las tres jóvenes. Kagome agarro las cuatro estrellas, metiéndolas en un pequeño saquito color vino tinto que apareció dando un pequeño aplauso en seco, mientras Sango saco una daga de plata con una espada del mismo material, y con estos intento defenderse.

-¡Sango!-hizo un grito en seco y Kagome rápidamente se quito-_tiempo al tiempo_… ¡Sango! Rápido, no tenemos tiempo… ¡después volveremos!- al ver que su amiga le hizo caso se voltio para seguir su paso mas rápido que nunca pero su mayor enemiga las estaba persiguiendo.

Ayame se detuvo y dijo.

- ¡_Tierra! - _creando así un gran muro de piedra

Eso les darías el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar y esconderse por cierto tiempo pero no sabían en que tiempo podrían de nuevo encontrarlas.

Pero ninguna de ellas sabía mientras corría lo que en realidad les pasaría, porque la verdad era torturante y fría de decir, ninguna de ellas volvería a lo que fuero, y es que fue demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para que algo las salvase, solo la esperanza dictara lo que les sucederá en un futuro…

* * *

DEBO DECIRLES QUE LA HISTORIA DE MIS TRES HOMBRES Y YO VA A SER PUBLICADA A MAS TARDAR EL MIERCOLES, Y QUE DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!.....TAMBIEN DEBO ACLARAR QUE ESTA FUE UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, CLARO, LA PUBLIQUE EN OTRO FORO, ASI QUE CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE SE LE HAGA FAMILIAR, PUES DEBEN SABER QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA Y QUE NO ESTOY PLAGIANDO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, ESTOY TOTALMENTE NEGADA AL PLAGIO, Y Q NO ES MI ESTILO Y QUE NO DEBERIA SER EL ESTILO DE NADIE, LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON ESTE FIC EN EL OTRO FORO LES ADVIERTO QUE LA HE MODIFICIADO SOLO EL PRINCIPIO ES PARECIDO, PERO EN ADELANTE LA REINVENTE YA QUE LOS RESULTADOS NO FUERON LOS MAS CONVENIENTES CUANDO LA PUBLIQUE POR PRIMERA VEZ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAMBIO Y QUE DEJEN UN HERMOSO COMENTARIO!!!!!!


	2. HOLA, MI NOMBRE ES

debo recordarles que Inuyasha no me pertence ni ninguno de sus personajes, y espero que les guste.....!!!!!

REVIEWS!!!!!!

* * *

Adolescente.

28 de febrero de 2009

Hola…que tal, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, y vivo en Tokio, Japón, tengo apenas dieciséis años, mi vida, es tan común, les contare mi rutina, me levanto temprano, seis treinta, tomo una ducha larga, me acomodo, desayuno con mi familia, la cual consiste en mi abuelo, mi madre, y mi pequeño hermano, el cual me molesta demasiado, esta en esa etapa en la cual me hace la vida imposible, luego de desayunar, camino asía mi Instituto, no me queda lejos, a todas estas ya serían las siete y quince, entro a las siete treinta, estudio, salgo, para ir a mi casa hacer mis deberes escolares y claro los de la casa también, ayudo a mi madre y abuelo, ceno, veo poca televisión, luego leo mi libro favorito, para, después irme a dormir, y seguir nuevamente con mi vida…

Se que es totalmente aburrida, pero siempre me pasa algo interesante, no es siempre monótona, y espero que siga así, me gusta mi vida, y estoy feliz por ello.

-. Mamá no encuentro mi peine…- decía mientras que su hermano menor le hacia morisquetas y se burlaba de ella.- ¡y dile a mi hermano que deje sus tonterías!- le dijo, estaba en un gran colapso, ese día no sería igual que los demás, su peine, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.-

-. Que despistada eres…después de todo no eres perfecta hermanita…- le dice su hermano menor dándole su peine, realmente estaba estresado.-

-. Gracias…- le dijo, no perdería más tiempo, siete y quince, ya debía de estar en su escuela, giro sobre sus talones, se acerco a la salida.- Adiós mamá…- dijo mientras se marchaba rápidamente, no importaba decían su ojos, algo pasaría, y le encantaría.

28 de febrero de 2009.

Era un día normal….no, no, no, mejor así.

Un hermoso día….no, no, no…que tal así.

Mi nombre es…. Creo que es mejor así…

Soy, la más hermosa impactante y mejor… no, no, no, bien, esta es la última, yo se que puedo, veamos…

No me sale…. De acuerdo, intentemos desde un inicio…

Era el año de mil novecientos noventa y dos, y una hermosa niña…

Dije, el principio de mi día, no de mi vida… es mejor que lo haga ya…

O.K, mi nombre Sango Mitarashi, y tengo dieciséis años…pronto cumpliré los diecisiete, vivo en Tokio, vivo con mi abuela, no quieren conocerla, es muy, digamos, sorda, atolondrada, y regañona, pero la amo, pero me molesta mucho, pero la amo, tengo dos hermanos, los cuales adoro y no quiero, contradictorio, lo se…

Esperen me quede sin palabras nuevamente… A sí…

Estudio muy lejos de casa, porque mi abuela, quiere algo mejor que un simple colegio en donde la mitad de las chicas salen embarazadas, realmente no soy muy inteligente, pero soy una plena deportista, me encanta los deportes, toco, una guitarra, es negra, hablo ingles, y odio matemáticas, es algo desde niña….

Bien, creo que es hora, de que vean un poco de mi vida, no…

-. Despierta….vas a llegar tarde….- le decía una mujer mayor un poco baja, con cabellos blancos por su vejez y ojos negros.- ¡Sango Mitarashi despierta ya!- le dijo ya muy molesta.-

-. Mamá….déjame dormir…-

-. ¡Sango Mitarashi, vas a llegar tarde al colegio por tercera vez esta semana!- le grito de una forma horripilante una mujer de cabellos canosos, con los ojos negros miraba a lo pobre chica.- por como mi nombre es Kaede Mitarashi tu vas a llegar temprano hoy…-

-. ¡Abuela!- dijo antes de quedar petrificada por esa mirada.-

¿Les he contado que mi día no son lo mejores?

Pues discúlpenme, pues es algo que generalmente ocurre, y más en estos día, pero es que les diré un secreto…

Y que no salga de aquí…

Pero tengo un gran presentimiento, y es que

Algo bueno me sucederá, y será. ¡FANTASTICO!

28 de febrero de 2009

Mi nombre es Ayame, tengo dieciséis años, son pelirroja, no tengo pecas, tengo flequillo, tengo el cabello sedoso y cortado recto, soy de tez bronceada, y ha….

Si…

Mi defecto más grande, y el cual no puedo ocultarle a nadie, ni siquiera, con mis ojos verdes, o

Mi pierna bien rellenas…

Y con eso, mi gran trasero…

Mido, 1.74…

Soy un monstruo, y por eso, no me gusta para nada, absolutamente nada, hacerme notar, mis lentes gruesos obstruyen mi mirada verdosa, dos horrorosas coletas toman mi preciado cabello rojizo, tan desordenado se ve…

A y por supuesto…

Mi horrible uniforme, el cual me hace ver como una ¡idiota!

Mi vida, al tener un tamaño tan espantoso no me permite muchos lujos, tacones, los cuales yo ¡AMO!...

Pero yo se que algo va a cambiar, y se perfectamente que será MARAVILLOSO….

28 de febrero de 2009

Mmm…

Si….

No….

Si…

No….

Bueno…

Quizás….

Esta bien…

Me presento, soy…

Ejem…

Trompetas por favor….

Gracias…

Mi nombre es Kagura Takahashi, y si ven mi hermoso cabello negro azabache, cuidado con los productos más Top! , mis ojos rubís, mi piel blanca, y claro, mi actitud, sabrán que soy la hija de los fallecidos Señor y Señora Takahashi, los más ricos, de todo Japón, y ahora yo, la más rica, claro, con tutores hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, pero eso no me importa, realmente lo que yo deseo, a parte de un buen vino en Paris, es…

Aquello que llama una vida…NORMAL…

Lo quiero….

Y lo tendré…

Mi madre me decía que era lo mejor, tenías todo lo que deseabas y más de lo que podías desear, quiero saber que es lo que tanto tenía mi madre, cuando era de clase media, quiero saber que es eso, porque, aunque ella nunca me lo dijo, se que no se encuentra en tiendas…

O….

Eso es lo que he descubierto estos meses….

De tienda en tienda voy, con mi amigas, y mi hermanita, pero…

No lo encuentro…

Que debe ser tan maravilloso eso, que obtuvo mi madre, y que tanta falta le hizo, yo quiero saber….

Y se que hoy será el día perfecto para saberlo…

¡HOY ES EL DÍA!

* * *

DEBO ACLARAR QUE ESTA FUE UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, CLARO, LA PUBLIQUE EN OTRO FORO, ASI QUE CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE SE LE HAGA FAMILIAR, PUES DEBEN SABER QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA Y QUE NO ESTOY PLAGIANDO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, ESTOY TOTALMENTE NEGADA AL PLAGIO, Y Q NO ES MI ESTILO Y QUE NO DEBERIA SER EL ESTILO DE NADIE, LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON ESTE FIC EN EL OTRO FORO LES ADVIERTO QUE LA HE MODIFICIADO SOLO EL PRINCIPIO ES PARECIDO, PERO EN ADELANTE LA REINVENTE YA QUE LOS RESULTADOS NO FUERON LOS MAS CONVENIENTES CUANDO LA PUBLIQUE POR PRIMERA VEZ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAMBIO Y QUE DEJEN UN HERMOSO COMENTARIO!!!!!!


End file.
